Magic Of Music
by HikariYugiYamiAtemu
Summary: Kahoko had dreams about a music fairy lately and one day, a black hole appeared in her room, sending her to another world where people used their musical instruments to cast magic spells and what's worse, handsome boys falling for her. (ON-HOLD)
1. Dream

Hello, everybody! How are you doing? This is my _**first**_** La Corda Doro fan-fiction** so be nice and no flamers please! XD I mostly write _**fantasy genre stories**_ so I'm going to _blend_ this fiction with a _spice_ of _fantasy and magic_! :3 Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this so sit back and relax! But first…

**Disclaimer****:** I **do not**** own La Corda Doro and the characters**. I only own the plot and my imagination. (Smiles)

**Pairing****: Ryotaro Tsuchiura X Kahoko Hino** (My _**absolute favorite**_ La Corda Doro couple, aren't they cute together? XP)

**Warning****:** You may find this story confusing at first so feel free to ask by sending me a _**PM or comment**_.

_**Keys**_**:**

"Talks"

_'Thoughts'_

**Chapter 1: Dream**

"Where am I?" A girl spoke aloud fretfully as she could only see darkness in every corner.

"Is anybody here?" and yet, no one answered her.

Just then, a bright light abruptly glowed in front of her, and a few seconds later; the light subsided revealing a tiny mystical creature that wore a simple light blue fairy outfit and wings on his back.

"I finally found you." The palm-sized creature said with a heartwarming smile marked on his lips.

"What do you mean?" The lady inquired with curiosity and confusion mixed in her eyes.

"You'll find out soon enough." Replied the cheerful fairy as he flew above her and was about to disappear when the young teenager suddenly asked,

"Wait, who are you anyway?"

The creature smiled once again before saying,

"I'm Lili, a magical music fairy who gives blessings to those who love music. We'll meet each other again very soon, Hino Kahoko."

It was at that same moment the girl woke up with astonishment written all over her features.

"It's that same dream." Kahoko whispered before she sat up while placing a hand on her forehead. "What did that fairy mean by the words _"meet each other again very soon" _?"

The lady with red hair that flowed down her shoulders then stood up and gazed at the window that showed nothing but sunrise, her large attractive golden eyes glimmered like shining pearls. "I guess I have to get ready for school."

Kahoko quickly got dressed and grabbed a sandwich that was left on the kitchen table before she went out and ran as fast as she could to get to her school. "I don't want to be late on my first day of school." She whispered to herself.

When she saw the school gate that was only a few inches away from her, she sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, I arrived just in time."

However, as soon as she spoke her last word, a bell chimed loudly; telling the students that it was now time to start the class and that was when Kahoko's expression changed from contentmen to shock. "Oh no, I'm going to be late!" She exclaimed while running towards her classroom.

Fortunately when she entered her class, the teacher wasn't here so once again, she let out a sigh of relief before she put her bag on her desk and sat down. "I made it."

"Hey, Hino."

The red-haired girl swung round to see two familiar girls standing beside her.

"Mio, Nao. Good morning to you." Kahoko greeted with a joyful smile on her face.

"Good morning to you too, Kahoko." The girl whose name was Mio greeted with that same cheery smile pasted on her lips. She had short curly light brown hair while Nao had short black hair. "You made it just in time."

"Yeah, I don't want to be late on my first day of school." Kahoko said while laughing nervously.

"Okay, students. Time to start our first lesson." A teacher with long black hair and emerald eyes announced before the students went to their respective seats and silently listened to the teacher's lesson.

Several hours had passed and in a blink of an eye, recess started and all students went to the canteen to buy some food for lunch.

"I can't believe the holidays are already over and now, we're starting our second year in Arakawa High School." Mio said with a disappointed look.

"Time flies by quickly huh?" Nao said while the two girls beside her nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I agree." Kahoko spoke aloud whilst releasing a sad sigh. "I wish time could have been a little more slower."

"Hino Kahoko."

A student spoke behind her, which caused the red-haired lady to jump with surprise written on her face. "Oh, it's you Nami."

"Yep, the one and only." The girl with long curly brown hair and ocean-blue eyes replied with a smile on her features.

"What are you doing here?" asked the curious Kahoko.

"I'm writing each of the second year students biography and I wanted to get more information about you." Nami answered with that same bright smile painted on her lips. A camera and a journal notebook she was holding clearly showed that she's from the Press Club.

Before Kahoko could say anything, Nami flipped the pages of her notebook and read aloud.

"Let's see here…Hino Kahoko, a typical 17 year old, second year student of the Arakawa High School. She's born in February 27th and she loves eating sweet things. She's also a kind, generous, friendly, helpful and responsible girl who has an older brother and older sister."

"Wow, where did you get all these information?" Kahoko inquired as shock written all over her delicate face, Nao and Mio were surprised as well.

"I have my way of finding things out." Nami said with a teasing smile on her lips. "And one more thing…"

"Huh?"

"You like music, don't you?"

Kahoko was slightly surprised at first, but smiled and nodded before saying,

"Yeah. I like music."

"Have you ever take music lessons or play an instrument before?"

Kahoko thought silently for a moment before she shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

"Why don't you do that if you like music so much?"

"I…I guess that never crossed my mind." Kahoko admitted before releasing her usual happy smile. "Besides, I enjoy listening to them through CDs."

However, before Nami could ask any more questions, the bell rang in their ears.

"I guess recess is over." The long curly haired woman spoke with a disappointed sigh. "I'll catch you guys later."

"Okay, see you later." Kahoko said before they all went back to their respective classrooms.

The class progressed normally but this time, the red-haired student couldn't concentrate to her teacher's lesson due to the fact that Nami's words kept spinning in her mind.

'_I wonder if I should try and play an instrument.'_ Kahoko mused while staring at the scenery outside the window. _'No, I shouldn't think that way. I have studies to do, don't I? So I don't have time to do those things.'_

Before she knew it, the last class ended and Kahoko bid her goodbyes to her friends before she left the school and walked silently to her house.

"Such a normal and peaceful day." The golden-eyed teenager thought aloud with a small smile graced on her lips but suddenly, an image of a fairy crossed her mind.

"I've been having that same dream for a whole week, I wonder if that shows a sign that something will happen soon?"

It was evening when she reached home and after she took a bath and had dinner with her family, she stepped into her small room and turned on the lights.

"Right, I'm going to finish my homework before I go to sleep." The determined Kahoko said before she walked towards her desk but just then, a black hole mysteriously formed on the wall beside her bed.

"Wha…what's happening?" The red-haired girl exclaimed with panic in her voice as she felt an invisible force pulling her further away from her desk. When she swung round, she saw the black hole growing bigger and bigger and without warning, she was sucked into the hole in a split second.

"Someone help me!" Kahoko shouted with fright in her eyes as she saw the hole getting smaller and then, the image of her room disappeared.

"What's going on?" Were her last words before she was plunged into darkness and the next thing she knew, she landed on something hard and dirty.

"Ouch." Kahoko whined in pain as she rubbed her back with her hands before she slowly stood up.

"Where am I?" The golden-eyed adolescent asked while wandering around the unfamiliar place. "Am I in a forest?"

As you can see, there were tall trees and flowers blooming all around her but she kept walking until she saw a large white building standing before her. "This is…"

A few inches away from her, was a school gate with a golden sign placed on top of it. Kahoko walked towards that gate until she could clearly see the words written on the sign.

"Seiso…Academy. So, this is a school?" Kahoko whispered and without thinking, walked towards the school with amazement written on her face. "This is such a huge and beautiful school."

Kahoko kept walking while staring at the large building in front of her that she didn't notice a man was walking towards her with a huge bunch of rolling papers and scrolls in his arms. Thus, The red-haired lady bumped into him, causing the things the guy was holding to drop onto the ground and Kahoko accidentally stepped onto one of the large rolling papers.

'_Oh no, I'm going to fall.'_ The amber-eyed adolescent thought whilst shutting her eyes in fright but strong arms grabbed her waist to stop her from hitting the ground.

Once she realized she was safe, Kahoko tardily opened her eyes to meet another pair of amber colored eyes, but it's sharper than her own large ones.

"Are you alright?" A baritone but smooth voice reached her ears.

**To Be Continued…**

The end of **Chapter 1** has finally arrived! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter even though it looks kind of boring, lol…XD Anyways, I'm going to update **Chapter 2** soon, hopefully before _**New Year**_ so please **continue to support me by reading this story**. I'm also trying to find a _**beta reader**_ for this story so if you want to help out, feel free to leave a **comment** or send me a **PM**. I'll be _million times_ happier if you do since I desperately _**need one**_…haha! But this chapter is betaed by my lovely big sis, _**Natoya**_! Thanks so much, big sis, love you! :3

_**Faves and Alerts**_ are always welcomed! (Smiles brightly)

Finally, _**review**_ please!!


	2. Violin

Hey there, everybody. How have you been lately? I've been so busy drawing some pictures and thinking of new ideas for writing my stories (both _**Yugioh**_ and _**La Corda Doro**_) so I'm really sorry for the late update. (Sweat drop) Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this story so far so without further delay, here's **Chapter 2** but first,

**Beta****: **_**Natoya**_

**Disclaimer****: **See Chapter 1

_**Keys**_**:**

"Talks"

'_Thoughts'_

**~Flashbacks~**

**Chapter 2: Violin**

A red-haired lady was spotted pacing around the unfamiliar place they called a school.

"Wow, this place is so huge, much bigger than my school." Whispered Kahoko as she kept on walking along the tidy classrooms. The reason why there was not a single person in this part of the building was because during this time, the students had not arrived at the school yet. However, the principal as well as some teachers and students arrived earlier to arrange some preparations for today's special day.

While Kahoko was busily strolling around the school, an incident about that previous encounter with an unknown man played in her mind like a recording tape.

**~Flashback~**

"**Ah, I'm so sorry that I bump into you like this." Kahoko quickly apologized while bowing repeatedly with a deep blush staining her cheeks.**

"**Oh, it's alright. Don't worry about it, but next time, watch where you're going." A man with golden-colored eyes reassured calmly while picking the stuff up from the ground.**

"**Yes, I definitely will, sorry again." The red-haired teen said while helping the boy picking the stuff up as well.**

"**So, what are you doing here so early in the morning?"**

"**Oh…uh…actually…"**

**Before Kahoko could say anything further, two men were seen shouting while at the same time, running towards their direction.**

"**Well, I got to get going so I'll see you next time." Kahoko said as she gave the taller adolescent some scrolls of papers she picked up earlier before she went off to another direction but not before she heard another man's voice.**

"**Hey man, are you okay?"**

**~Flashback ended~**

'_I wonder if that guy I met earlier is one of the students in this school.'_ Kahoko thought silently but just then, a faint glow caught her attention. When she swung round to have a better look, the glow disappeared instantly.

'_That's strange, I thought I saw something glowing around here.'_ She mused with confusion and curiosity mixed in her eyes as she stepped into an empty classroom with her irises switching positions from left to right.

All of a sudden, the door behind her closed and at that same moment, the faint glow emerged once again to reveal a tiny mysterious creature floating in midair.

"No way." Kahoko gasped in shock when she saw the creature that floated in front of her. "It can't be…"

"We meet again, Hino Kahoko." The creature said cheerfully with a wide grin plastered on his lips.

"You're that fairy from my dream!" Exclaimed the nervous teenager as she slowly took a step away from the fairy.

"Yes, I am. I've been sending messages through that dream of yours before I decided to bring you to this world!" The fairy explained while flying around Kahoko's head.

"So _**you're**_ the one that brought me to this strange unknown world? Why?" The amber-colored eyed girl asked with more questions pondering in her head. _'I must be having a nightmare.'_ Kahoko thought worriedly to herself.

"It's because something bad is going to happen and only _**you**_ can help us save this world so I really need your help, Kahoko." The fairy that was known as Lili clarified with worry in his eyes.

"You must be mistaken, I'm just an ordinary girl." Kahoko said while shaking her head repeatedly before she walked towards the door. _'This must be one of the most crazy dreams I've had. Maybe I've drank too much coffee for the past few days.'_

"Wait, Hino!" Lili exclaimed before he speedily flew towards the door and locked it with his magical wand.

"Hey!" The red-haired lady retorted angrily as she tried to open the door but to no avail. "You can't do this to me."

"Please, Hino Kahoko, listen to me. I know it's really hard to believe but it's true." The palm-sized creature pleaded. "Besides, there's another reason why I brought you here."

As soon as Lili spoke those words, Kahoko swung round to face that fairy. "What is it?"

"I know that deep inside your heart, you like music very much." Lili said with seriousness in his voice. "So I think that bringing you to this world will help you explore music even more and maybe, you will soon learn to enjoy music as well."

"That's crazy."

"Huh?" Lili was surprised to hear Kahoko's remark as she gave him a serious glare before saying,

"Just because someone likes music doesn't mean you have to bring him or her here. Moreover, there's _**tons**_ of people who likes music like me so why me? Why you chose me out of millions of people who have better knowledge about music or some musicians who are talented in this field?"

Lili sighed with a depressed look written on his features before he took a deep breath and said,

"That's because you were chosen to be the only person who can save this world like I've said earlier, and…" The fairy paused for a moment before continuing his speech.

"There's a very strong power within you, Hino Kahoko."

"Power? What's that supposed to mean?" The red-haired adolescent inquired curiously, as more and more questions began swimming through her brain.

"You see, Hino. You are now in a world where musicians cast magic spells by playing their respective music instruments."

"What?" Kahoko couldn't believe what she was hearing. Casting magic spells by playing their instruments? This must be a joke, and a really insane one as well.

"I know it's very hard to believe but again, it's true. See for yourself." Lili said as he pointed at the window beside him.

When Kahoko looked outside the window, she spotted a young student holding a trumpet and soon, a sweet melody echoed throughout the whole school. A few minutes later, all the colorful ribbons flew out from the boxes and tangled round the school gate and the golden sign above it. Then, another student was playing the flute skillfully and as the result, all the enchanted flowers and trees at the school's garden bloomed beautifully, causing the sweet fragrance to surround the whole building.

"This can't be happening." The golden-eyed girl whispered fretfully before she slowly sat on one of the chairs in this, dull and silent classroom.

"I understand that it's hard to accept these facts. Any normal person would have thought the same way as you did but…I really hope that you can consider…" Lili whispered sadly while watching Kahoko whose eyes were fixed on the ground.

Silence engulfed the duo as no one spoke a word until after it seemed like hours had passed by; a voice suddenly broke the tense, gloomy atmosphere.

"Tell me…"

The little creature looked up immediately after hearing the girl's voice.

"Why should I accept your offer?" Kahoko said, but this time, her voice was deathly serious as she slowly looked up and meet the fairy's gaze.

Unexpectedly, Lili gave her a wide grin before answering,

"Because you love music."

'_Because I love music huh?'_ Kahoko thought wordlessly as soon, a small smile formed on her lips.

"I'll think about it."

Lili thought he heard wrongly so he asked again. "What?"

"I say I'll think about it. I really need some time to think before I give you my answer."

As soon as Kahoko said those words, she looked up and gave the fairy a small sad smile. The little creature then beamed in delight as he flew around the room with a joyful expression painted on his face before he stood midair in front of Kahoko and replied,

"That's great! I'll be waiting for your answer, Hino Kahoko and since you're willing to listen to me even though you feel doubtful, I've decided to give you a present."

Kahoko's eyes widened slightly after hearing that comment. "A present?"

"Yep, here you go."

Lili then swung his wand round, causing some sparkling dust to flow out from the wand and a few seconds later, a pink luminous glow appeared in front of Kahoko which seemed to slowly shape like a familiar instrument.

"It's…" Kahoko trailed off as she held her hands out when she felt something warm and solid touched her hands. Soon a brown object was visible enough for Kahoko to realize what this special present was.

"A violin?" The only girl in the room said before she looked up to face the grinning fairy.

"Yep, it's a magical violin that can play any tune you want so keep it safely."

Kahoko looked at the shiny new violin before she gently touched its smooth surface. _'A magical violin…'_

However, after a full minute of thinking, she decided to decline his offer.

"Lili, thanks for your special gift but I…"

Before Kahoko could finish her sentence, voices followed by footsteps were drawing closer to them and before Kahoko could react, the tiny creature said,

"I think it's time to send you back to your world. Think about it Hino Kahoko. I'll be waiting for your answer."

That's the moment Kahoko snapped her eyes opened and quickly sat up on her soft pink bed.

"What…what just happened?" The amber-eyed teen asked before she glanced round the surroundings.

"So it's a dream after all." Kahoko whispered before she sighed in relief while placing her hand on her forehead. When she looked at the alarm clock that rested on her bedside table, a familiar object was found lying beside it so when she realized what it was, her eyes goggled with shock written all over her features before she screamed in fright.

"No way!"

**To Be Continued…**

That's the end of **Chapter 2**; I hope you enjoy reading this chapter so far as I tried my hardest to make this story look as interesting as possible, but sorry that I disappoint you since this story mainly focused on both Kahoko and Lili, the fairy. Don't worry; I will definitely add more characters in the next chapter. (Sweat drop)

If you have any questions, feel free to send me a **PM** or **comment** and I'll try my best to explain the situation. By the way, I think there's some parts such as this scene where Lili gave Kahoko the violin, are _**parallel**_ to the anime series but other than part, most of the part are not related to the anime nor manga series. Just to make things clear.

One more thing, I've drawn some _**La Corda Doro pictures**_ so check them out, enjoy! (take out the spaces between letters!)

**Ryoutaro X Kahoko****:** h t t p : / / h i k a r i y u g i y a m i a t e m u . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / R y o u t a r o - X - K a h o k o - 1 4 5 9 6 0 0 4 9

**Kahoko and La Corda Doro Boys:** h t t p : / / h i k a r i y u g i y a m i a t e m u . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / K a h o k o - a n d - L a - C o r d a - D o r o - B o y s - 1 4 6 0 6 2 9 3 2

**Faves** and **Alerts** are welcomed as always! (Smiles brightly)

Finally, **review** pretty please!


End file.
